The Eyes of the End
by gatordog
Summary: Born of eyes of the end Naruto Uzumaki has a destiny of great importance to the world, but does that mean he gives a fuck? No! NarutoxHarem Minecraft/Frozen/Monster Museum/Naruto Crossover
1. The begining

**A thing that is being changed is that the academy students will graduate at 16 as it makes more since then when they are 14, also their will no teamwork test, in my opinion it's stupid to fail a bunch of potential shinobi just because they didn't hold that factor as important they can be taught that teamwork is important when they are on a team.**

 **Naruto Explosion Release**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We currently find a boy with blond hair wearing a black shirt and grey shorts, and in black ANBU sandals. He was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the oldest child of the leaf village Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife and head of the Uzumaki Clan Kushina Uzumaki. Now what separated him from his family was a single factor, unlike his siblings he was not a Jinchuuriki, and two was that he had a doujutsu unlike the rest of his family, the pupil was dark glowing purple and his sclera was bright pink as he activated his bloodline witch popped out in the night. The boy was currently in the hidden stone village looking for a member of the explosion corps to capture and steal his kekkei genkai, while teleporting through the mountain village in light puffs of glowing purple particles that slowly faded giving the image of fireflies dying out, Naruto recalled how he awakened his dojutsu.

 **Flashback two years ago;**

10 year Naruto was walking down the stairs to the party going down in the living room, it was supposed to be a birthday party celebrating him and his siblings birth day and the sealing of the Kyuubi into his sister Mito and his brother Menma. They seemed to have forgotten him again for the 5th birthday now and it seemed from the piles of presents by his siblings sides that he didn't receive a gift again this year, well it didn't really matter to him since today was the day he was going be be declared clan heir to the Uzumaki clan since he was the first born, his siblings may have their parents love and attention but he'll have a least a reason to interact with his parents when he started leading the Uzumaki clan.

Menma looked mostly like their father except he had their mother's eyes and the tips of his hair were red his parents and even himself whould agree that he'll probably be a lady killer when he grew up due to his looks alone. His sister Mito looked like their mother except she had her father's blue eyes, and just like the person she was named after had an emotionless expression on her face and held the aura of nobility and grace which was strange to see in a child as young as her.

Minato was currently calming down the party to give a speech as Naruto looked from the door frame.

"Friends and Family I'm a proud to announce that my son Menma and daughter Mito will be officially announced as the new Uzumaki Heirs and have now signed the Toad and Slug contracts!"

The room cheered in applause with Kushina hugging her children, to the people this was the image of a perfect family, unknown to everybody the other son in the family slowly walked to his room closing it and simply started silently crying into his pillow.

"Why...Why...Do I not deserve their attention...am I to weak..will I ever become someone of importance."

He soon thought of the Hokage monument of the rest hokages that whould be remembered forever by his village, with all this emotional pain and the desire to get stronger he felt a slight pain in his eyes and he suddenly felt more tired and cold suddenly feeling the wind on his body even though he had his window closed

Opening his eyes he saw the cold brown stone ground of the outside world, looking around he saw that he was on top of the Hokage monument!

"What happened I was at home how could this have happened..unless."

The boy quickly put chakra again into his eyes and thought of his room, he then blinked and he was 2 feet above his bed and fell right on it though thankfully he caught himself on time. Quickly running toward his drawer he rummaged threw his clothes and pulled out a mirror, pouring chakra into his eyes they changed from there blue color to completely glowing pink with a dark glowing purple dot in the middle of each eye.

"...I have a bloodline and it lets me teleport….I have power….but it's not enough I need to get stronger…...maybe then the village and my family will acknowledge me...no... why should I just think of being known in the village when I can become known throughout the elemental nations as the most powerful ninja ever!"

From that day on Naruto changed, gone was the child who desired the attention of his family now there was just a man determined to leave his mark on the world of ninja.

 **End Of Flashback;**

After that day Naruto worked on learning the full extent of his doujutsu; he could teleport anywhere he wanted however it could only be to a place he's been to or remembered, so he worked on perfecting it and making sure to use less chakra to do it until he could teleport anywhere in the village with no problems at all. With his doujutsu he gained two other abilities one was seeing chakra which was what all dojutsu came with it, and also gained a photographic memory whenever the dojutsu was active.

With that ability he went threw every scroll the Uzumakis and Namikaze had and as well as copied everything from the forbidden scroll for latter use. One of the jutsu he found most valuable was the shadow clone jutsu which allowed him to make shadow clones and have them henged into civilians to leave the village and explore every nation not just fire country but Earth, Lightning, Water, and Wind as well. Every time a clone popped he gained memories of new locations to teleport to and then he would teleport their to create more shadow clones to continue the branching so that way he could teleport into every mejor non military village in the elemental nations.

Learning about his Dojutsu wasn't the only thing he did, he started creating a fighting style revolving around his dojutsu as well as increasing his natural speed, stealth, and reaction time to maximize the effectiveness of his Dojutsu.

But after 2 years he still felt unsatisfied he needed something else to add to his arsenal so he wouldn't have to rely on his eyes entirely, then it hit him he needed another bloodline.

But how was he able to get another bloodline? Then it hit him there was a jutsu in the forbidden scroll called the Chimera Technique which allowed a user to steal another person's bloodline by absorbing their body and chakra and the shinobi could do this at a max of 4 times. Naruto really only desired one new bloodline so he started researching on other village bloodlines since killing a fellow shinobi for his bloodline would get him killed and he wasn't stupid enough to do that, then he found it.

Explosion Release

It was perfect for sneak attacks and was very customizable so he could modify it for his assassin like fighting style, plus there were plenty of explosion release users in the hidden stone village that they even had an entire unit made of them. That was why he was currently running on top of buildings using the walls, he using his dojutsu to find a person with both earth and lightning chakra mixed together to make the explosion release.

To help gain fighting experience he started joining the revolutionary army as a helper in their war under the alias of the name of Phantom Dragon since he mastered his dojutsu making him look like he was moving at blinding speeds to the other ninjas fighting(those that survived anyway) and wore a dragon ANBU mask he made himself, he even did a few other jobs, it was safe to say he was mid jounin in strength now but if he wanted to become S-Rank he whould need the explosion release.

Looking around he finally found one with the chakra natures, he was male with brown hair and seemed be be guarding a small black haired girl around his age.

"Miss Kurotsuchi we must be heading home now it is quite dark and you need your rest if you are ever going to become stronger then your grandfather."

"Just you what ANBU-san I'll become the strongest Tsuchikage you ever seen!" The little girl said to her guardian proudly as they walked. Suddenly the ANBU became tense and suddenly grabbed her and jumped just as two kunai with an exploding tags on it exploded causing some damage to the ANBU's back the the Tsuchikage's granddaughter was unharmed. Puting the girl down he turned around to see a single boy with a kunai in his hand, confused since there was no headband to identify him he finally recognized the mask he wore.

"Dragon! What does the revolutionary army reason to attack the stone village." Eyes narrowed as Kurotsuchi hide behind a building as the two circled each other.

"You seem to forget I'm not apart of the revolutionary army, i'm just helping them fight in the war for the fun of killing other nins in mass numbers." The boy spoke calmly as he suddenly appeared in front of the ANBU who barely had time to block his Kunai with his own.

"Then why have you attacked the village hidden in the stone you are just a mer boy you cannot defeat one of the strongest villages in the content!"

The ANBU then hit the ground with his explosive release chakra causing an explosion to engulf the enemy nin. He then suddenly appeared unharmed behind the nin in purple particles and got a slash to his back before it popped revealing a stone clone used for the substitution at the last minute.

"Quit simply ANBU-SAN you have something I want and you can't stop me from taking it."

"Something I have?!...MISS KUROTSUCHI RUN GET TO YOUR GRANDFATHER NOW!" He screamed as the boy was able to get a hit in his arm as the girl turned and fled, running to find her grandfather for help.

"Oh….ANBU-san I wasn't talking about the girl." And with that he slite the ANBU'S throat and grabbed his body and disappeared in a small explosion of glowing purple particles.

 **END**


	2. New loyalties

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!"

The boy lifted his head from his desk as he was called up for the final test before they became Ninjas, while walking down the stairs multiple kids were looking at him as though they were above him. Naruto had dressed into a new outfit then the one he had when he was twelve, he wore a black sweater with a symbol of a face that was frowning and looking blocky _ **( Creepers face from minecraft)**_ , he also wore back ANBU pants and metal boots instead of sandals, he was smoking a cigar and had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, all and all he looked like he just woke up and was out of bed from a hangover.

While walking down the stairs he passed his brother menma who wore a leather jacket, red pants, and black shinobi sandals, he wore no undershirt revealing his well defined abs and pecs to the many girl surrounding him as he was flirting with the shy Hinata Hyuga and fangirlish Ino Yamanaka at the same time. When he passed him his brother grew a sneer on his face and chucked a paper ball at him he crumpled up.

"Hope you fall dobe, don't want the clan to become a laughing stock because of you!" The boy stated in a calm voice though everybody heard it in the room. The boy merely turned to him for a second before continuing on his way never acknowledging he heard him.

Continuing his way he finally hit the bottom he soon passed his sister who just got her headband and was exiting the test room. She wore a battle kimono that was red in color that matched her hair and had the Uzumaki swirl on the back the sash that held it was a deep blue in color. While walking past him she made the effort to harshly grabed on to her brother's arm and whispered a treat in his ear.

"Don't embarrass the clan failure." She whispered darkly at him, she was the one voted by their father and mother to be the next clan heir with Menma right behind her, and so growing up she became very mature and sometimes cold, while his brother became more arrogant and slightly perverted from him constantly hitting on girls, and his talent on taijutsu and ninjutsu(plus the influence of a certain toad sage).

Entering the room he saw his two main instructors Iruka and Mizuki one looked annoyed at him while the other had a kind smile.

"Well Naruto for your jutsu proportion you will perform the clone jutsu, the body replacement technique, and the transformation technique." Iruka instructed.

Naruto then did the transformation jutsu with the ram hand sign and transformed into Iruka, then he switched with the log provided in the room for the body replacement technique. After disabling the transformation jutsu he then made four clones without using hand seals.

"Excellent job and most for those you didn't use hand seals you must of been practicing before the exams." Iruka said proudly, the boy merely nodded before grabbing his headband and tying it around his neck.

As soon as he left the testing room he walked to the other side of the testing room and opened the window and jumped out left because he had nothing to gain from being there anymore.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The new genin were now exiting out of the academy and to the proud smiles of their parents for passing and becoming apart of their villages military. One women stood out the most and that was the red hair women know as Kushina Uzumaki and one of the "Milf Queens" to many males behind her and her husbands back. Soon two of her children came walking over with proud smiles on their faces.

"Menma, Mito I'm so proud of you two, you're going to become fine shinobi one day, and maybe surpass me and your father." She said with delight, she then looked around and saddened that her other son wasn't their.

"...Did your brother pass…..where is he?" she said with concern.

"Ditched as soon as he took the test, I think he passed had a headband probably barely though." Menma said with slight hatred at their brother being one of reasons their mother was often depressed at times.

"Brother is foolish if he doesn't want to even wait to leave the academy like normal people do." She said with emotionless coldness in her voice.

Over the years their brother slowly detached himself, becoming uncaring and cold to them, with him being the dead last of their grade the two siblings stopped respecting their older brother as he started to tear their family apart from the inside and he always smoked in class and refused to stop from the demand from their mother, he wasn't even at the house 90% of the month always off somewhere causing their parents too often worry and stay up late at night.

"Let's forget about him mom, why don't we go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate our graduation." Spoke Menma trying to cheer up their mother, their mother smiled though it was a little strained.

"...Yes let's celebrate, your father will love to know how well you two did, during dinner."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto teleported to a large ice palace surrounded by a village, it was a village called Arendel it was a safe haven for bloodline users in the water country, it was ruled by a noble family that recently lost their head leaders who died on a trip overseas however the princes were doing rather fine ruling the land in their parents permanent absence. Naruto was hired by them as "Dragon" by the nobles that died to guard their to daughters Elsa and Anna, Anna was his age and Elsa was three years older. At first the were sceptical but after brutally murdering a bunch of bandits that managed to kidnap Anna one day they felt completely dependent on his abilities to guard their daughters. When they died he was hired by Elsa to protect them and be her personal bodyguard, he grew to like the family and often did their job for less than normal as tribute for being loyal customers, he even gave Elsa and Anna a seal to summon him when they needed him. Elsa even gave him a room there for his years of services and Anna saw him as an older brother witch felt nice to the boy with his current history with his siblings.

Walking down the hall a girl who was the same age as him noticed him there along with the young women next to her, she had a blue and black dress, brown hair in two ponytails, and blue eyes. The other women was in a business suit with shades on that hide her brown eyes and black hair, she looked about in her 20's, this was Anna and Ms Smith or Smith as she liked to be called one was a princes while the other was a coordinator/adviser.

"Big Brother you returned!" Anna said practically tackling the boy, he took the assault with great resistance and barely tipping over a little from the girls tackle while he just patted her head to calm her down.

"Well well if it ain't Darling, finally came back I see nobody seen you in a few days?" Smith questioned, learning that the boy was more likely to answer a question if she asked nicely.

"Been at my village, they still technically dont know Im "Dragon" and I've just become a genin their and were getting team placement tomorrow."

"Don't most become genin at 14?"

"That is during war and the need for more shinobi as cannon fodder is more important than quality, now these days those who graduate the academy that young are prodigy's." Naruto spoke with a bored expression as he inhaled the smoke that his cigarette was making.

"Aren't you yourself be considered a prodigy?"

"I'm not really a prodigy, it's more I gain experience from joining the fights and wars growing stronger over the long period of time, not exactly safe way of increasing your strength and skills but highly effective."

"DARLING!" Suddenly a larger mass tackled him, opening his eyes he found himself staring at a pair of rather large breast and he felt his arms as well as the rest of his body being squeezed to death.

"Miia please be a dear and not choke me to death." The women released him revealing a woman with red hair and amber colored eyes, she had had F-Cup breast and a slim waist and large hips,but what stuck out the most was that the bottom half of her body was that of a red snake and the small scales on the sides of her face. She was Miia and she was from the Lamia clan, the clan had moved her to Arendelle as well as others during the war to seek shelter, most of this clans including the lamia were body type bloodline users, the Lamia for example specialised in assassinations and poisons but all the clans were retired and worked as mostly guards for the kingdom and had other jobs that civilians had except for the fact they try to keep in shape and pass on their family teachings to their children. He meet Miia when Smith and Elsa tricked him into joining a program that had him house any person from the clans moving into Arendelle as so they were to help the tension between the clans and the civilians ever since the blood purges.

"Where were you Darling I was so worried, you always disappear at times." She said with a huff and a pout as she crossed her arms under her impressive bust and gave the blond the best glare she could muster.

"Miia you know I technically am still apart of the leaf village until I find another source of work for now." He said, and it was true it was harder to find jobs if you weren't part of a village and he needed the money to help support him and now Miia(and sometimes Smith whenever she crashed his place).

"I know but you always disappear randomly and I'm always worried." She said with a pouty face causing to chuckle to come from the blond.

"We all worry about him, but then again you all should have confidence for me and Anna's most valued bodyguard and his skill, he isn't in the Bingo Book as a S-Rank Nin for nothing." Spoke a calm and slightly seductive voice.

Another Woman appeared she was the soon to be queen Elsa; his new employer after her parents died, she had pure white hair tied in a single ponytail with the same bright blue eyes like her sister. She wore a light blue dress that hugged her curves and made her G-Cup breast pop out, she was 19 years old and in two years whould be old enough to become the queen and ruler of Arendelle.

"Well boss it's good to see you again, did anything happen while I was away that need to be noted."

"Yes actually Smith and I agreed you should become a host for another clan member and your house is going to be renovated to suit her needs and shall be moving their in a few months."

"And both you and smith didn't bother wondering how I felt about it?"

"Nope!" Both women said with no shame in their voices, the boy merely sighed and the cigarette fell from his mouth and he crushed under his feet.

"Well I have to leave for team placements tomorrow and soon I'll be stuck doing D-Rank missions so I might be gone for a few hours everyday from now on." Most of the girls nodded at their "friend" in understanding though they knew he'll come immediately if there was an emergency since he was more loyal to the soon to become queen then his home village.

"So is there anything you need me to do before tomorrow?"

"Him…...How about you make everyone dinner tonight." Elsa said with a smile as Anna gained stars in her eyes at the thought of eating more of her brothers home cooked meals.

 **END**


	3. Teams

**The monster girls will have their forms as bloodlines and they just choose to activate them, I like the girls in monster musume especially Centoria and Ranchers but I can't really fathom Naruto or anyone really plowing the back of a horse or spider because the front half is human that weird so during lemons those who can change back will be in human form during the lemons.**

 **Also this story isn't exactly bashing the Uzumaki family it's just that after years of neglect Naruto no longer gives a shit about them and their feeling or have the desire to be a family with them again and will actively insult them or piss them off since he considers them no longer family and jerks.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto frowned as he woke up this morning feeling a heavy weight on his body, opening his eyes he saw Miia in her snake form coiling around his body. Sighing the boy body swapped with a pillow the size of him while he got ready to make everyone breakfast. Most clans with body bloodlines can deactivate them at will when they become older and sometimes that was necessary like with the lamias and centaur clans due to having such huge forms, however some can't turn it off like the ogre and oni clans that kept their large bodies. Miia while having the ability to change into her original body she loved to stay in her "Monster Form" because it helped keep her "Darling" from getting away.

Getting up he left his room to make breakfast for them and probably Smith and the Royal sisters since they loved to crash at his place. Getting into the kitchen he started to make breakfast that was filled with meats like bacon and sausages but also had fruits, eggs, and toast for a more balanced breakfast. Soon Miia came in in her human form wearing only her underwear revealing her nice legs and behind.

"Darling why do you always escape me don't you love me" Miia seid with slight teary eyes.

"If I stayed in bed with you i'll be late for team assignments and i'm pretty sure you want breakfast." Naruto seid with a slight sweatdrop on his head.

At the mention of breakfast the girl instantly cheered up and then soon sat at the table ready to eat with stars on her eyes. Suddenly the sound of their front door being kicked down and in came Miss Smith, Anna, and Elsa and started sitting down at the table themselves, it was such an occurrence with them that Miia and Naruto didn't even flinch at their arrival and just put food in front of them and they started eating as well.

"So who do you think you will be partnered up with?" Questioned Elsa as she drank her coffee Naruto made her.

"..Well...Since I technically am the dead last they will partner me with the Rookie and Kunoichi of the year though I doubt my father whould team his two staar children with his failure son and probably put those two with another Uzumaki in the clan." Naruto said as he looked away from them so they didn't see the sweat drop on his head.

"Why are you the dead last?" Questioned Elsa, Ms Smith was also curious because unlike Anna and Miia they seen his skill in killing and new he was stronger than a person his age should be.

"...I didn't really pay attention in class so academically i'm mild at best and I always skipped classes when we had sparing to so I never really fought anyone." He said laughing at his laziness causing everyone to shake their heads in disapproval.

"I gotta get going so see you guys later" He said waving goodbye as they did the same as he teleported to the Academy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entering the classroom he noticed that he was the first one they're, sitting at his desk he put his head down and decided to take a nape and what for everybody else. Soon while he was asleep more students showed up, Sasuke entered and sat right next to him knowing that it whould mean one less fangirl whould sit right next to him. Soon Menma and Mito showed up along with Choji,Shikamaru,Kiba, and Hinata, they also sat near so that Menma could argue with his rival Sasuke. Soon the last two appeared and they were Ino and Sakura racing to see who got their first, but soon they both fled to either Sasuke or Menama to fawn over them.

"Sasuke-Kun can I sit next to you."She said with hearts in her eyes.

"Ugh"Sasuke groaned not even answering her and turning his head the other direction, Sakura didn't even seem to noticed and soon got angry at Naruto sitting next to her Sasuke-kun where she should be at.

"MOVE IT NARUTO!" She then punched the sleeping boy sending him flying while everybody else laughed at the dead last being sent flying. Waking up with a bruise on his head Naruto grumbled before taking a cigarette out and lightning it and started smoking to calm his nerves and prevent him from killing everybody and just silently went to another seat while the class continued to laugh.

"..bitch…" He muttered as he sat down and took a deep breath from his cigar, while it whould be dangerous for a kid to even smoke at a young age, he was still an Uzumaki and the son of a jinjuriki to boot, his lungs whould always regenerate from the damage even though his wasn't as nearly as strong as his siblings in natual self healing.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU IT'S TIME FOR TEAM PLACEMENTS!" Shouted Iruka quitting down the class as he drowned on to team placement starting with most of the civilian children.

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno.."

"YES" Screamed Sakura as Sasuke silently groaned.

"..Naruto Uzumaki and leaded by Kakashi Hatake."

At that both Sakura and Sasuke groaned at being paired up with the failure while Ino was mocking Sakura and Menma was doing the same with Sasuke, during all this Naruto gave the face of a person not giving a shit and continued to smoke his cigar.

"Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame lead by Kurenai Yuhi"

The group nodded to each other since they really didn't have a problem with that though Hinata was a little saddened by not being paired up with Menma.

"Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara with your sensei being Asuma Sarutobi." At this Ino groaned while Sakura laughed at her friend's misfortune.

"And finally for team 11 will be Menma and Mito Uzumaki, and a supplied nin Karin Uzumaki will be lead by jounin Kushina Uzumaki." Iruka said as a girl with red hair and glasses walked in and stayed by the door bowing politely and looking at Sasuke with lust before become more civil and stared at the Uzumakis she was partnered with. Soon the jounin instructors came and took their students until the only one's left were team 11 and and 7, the sound of a man in pain came to their ears and Kushina Uzumaki showed up dragging Kakashi Hatake by the ear and saying he wasn't going to be late in meeting his students.

"Hello Im Kushina Uzumaki if you don't know me and i'm here for team 11 and Kakashi's here will be taking team 7 now won't you Kakashi." She said as her hair started floating up making tail as she looked at him angrily for his laziness.

"...Y...Yes.." The man said clearly trembling at the women who he looked up to like he whould to his own mother if he ever knew her before she died.

As team 11 was leaving she looked back at Naruto before addressing him.

"...Naruto...will you be joining us for dinner tonight."

Her voice was cracked and it seems to have the tiniest amount of hop it it. The boy in question with everybody watching as he took a deep breath from his cigar then completely with no emotion flipped his birth mother off. The room was startled and the mother looked like she was going to break down before she turned around and left, Menma and Mito looked like they wanted to kill Naruto right then and there but soon left to take care of their heartbroken mother.

Kakashi glared at Naruto at how much hatred and disrespect to the family he grew up knowing as his replacement family during the war. Sakura just looked gobsmacked that Naruto just insulted his own mother like it was nothing knew while Sasuke was seething seeing as in his mind a clan family loved all their family and Naruto just pissed all over it as though his own family was worthless in his eyes. While people glared at Naruto he continued to smoke and giving of "I don't give a flying shit'" expression while checking his nails.

"..Training ground 3...15 minutes..Now" Spoke Kakashi threatenly as he disappeared in a body flicker so he could calm himself from having the urge to strangle the blond boy until he no longer could breath.

The group slowly got out of their seats,Naruto being the most normal as he took out another cigarette to light as he exited the room with Sasuke and Sakura behind him. While walking to the training ground after a while of awkward silence Sasuke finally had enough.

"Dobe why the hell were you so rude to your mother she's your family god dammit" Sasuke demanded glaring the back of Naruto's head.

"Mother….I have no Mother….and I don't think in a million years will I consider them family to me...they could all die and I wouldn't give a shit." Taking small pauses to let out smoke from his mouth, his voice threw it all was dead and cold as though he was truly had no emotions for his family.

With that the rest of the time to the training ground was silent as they finally spotted their teacher sitting on a post reading porn to calm him down.

"Now that you are all finally here let's get introductions over with, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I like to read and spend time with friends, I don't like those that abandon their comrades, and I have no current dreams at the moment...now your turn pinky"

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are *Giggle while blushing away from Sasuke* My dislikes are Ino-Pig and Naruto-baka!" She said while glaring at Naruto who simply flipped her off.

"And my dreams are *Giggles and blushes even more while shaking her head back and forth causing sasuke to wiggle away from her where he sate*"

"Alright what about you emo boy" Kakashi said while turning his head towards Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha I have very few likes, many dislikes, and my dream..no my ambition which I will do is revive my clan back to his former glory and to kill a certain someone."

" _Sasuke-kuns so cool"_ thought sakura with hearts in her eyes.

" _What an Emo"_ Was the other two peoples thoughts.

"And finally Mr. Dead Last" Kakashi seid with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Naruto I like explosives, smoking, and cooking...I dislike stupid people and my dreams on day is to become so powerful I can travel like the Sannin and don't have to deal with the Leaf village or any other ninja village as a whole." He said while smoking his cigarette not meeting anyones gaze, the group noticed that he didn't even acknowledged his last name and it seems pretty clear he barely had any loyalty to the village at all and seemed want to leave it as soon as possible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **END**


	4. Horse and Golems

**Im removing papi from the story because first of all if a clan of such bird brain people ever existed they whould have been killed off pretty quickly and I myself feel uncomfortable writing lolie lemons though I don't judge people who write it in their fics and it's personally a problem for me.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Report" Minato said to his new jounin teachers as he sat in his office as Kakashi,Asuma,Kurenai, and his wife Kushina stood before him giving their reports on their recent genin teams given to them a month ago to see which are ready for c-rank missions.

"Team 11 has completed over 50 D-Rank missions, they have improved on their teamwork and have shown the skill to partake in C-Rank." Kushina said proudly with a smile on her face.

"Good, and what about your team Asuma?"

"Team 10 has shown amazing teamwork as a group however I whould like some more time to be able to give them more offensive jutsu before partaking in C-Rank missions.

"Very well, I will give you a few more weeks I want all teams to be ready for the chunin exams coming up." Minato said nodding before turning his head to Kurenai.

"Team 8 is also ready for C-rank missions they completed 45 D-Rank missions very quickly and have shown being able to work well together." Kurenai said getting a nod of approval from her leader.

"...Team 7 ...is capable for C-Rank missions….however one member of the group shows open hostility and often leads to team fights, however during missions he has shown the ability to control himself and put the mission before his own problems." Kakashi said hesitantly, Kushina and Minato both winced knowing it was their first born who was the cause of it.

"...Thank you, you are all excused for today you may leave now." with that Asuma and Kurenai left however Kakashi stayed behind and locked the door.

"Hokage-sama...Kushina-sama may I talk for you two alone without your ANBU, it's about Naruto."

With that Minato waved his hands and a few blurs appeared before they opened windows to leave the room as Minato set a seal on the ground so no sound whould reach outside the room.

"Minato-sensei...do you know where Naruto goes off to on his free time?"

"..No...ever since he was younger he never seems to be at the house anymore, hardly even comes to eat with us at all" Minato said sadly.

"Very well...MInato-sensei did you know he has a summoning contract?"

"He has a what!" Both Kushina and Minato yelled in shock.

"Yes he revealed it during a sparring match with Sasuke a few days ago."He said with a serious expression.

 _ **FLASHBACK;**_

"Alright I want a clean fight between you both, got it." Kakashi said as he and Sakura were on the sidelines as Naruto and Sasuke squared off from each other.

"Beat his ass Sasuke-kun!" Cheered Sakura causing Kakashi to shush her for favoring one teammate over the other.

"Ready…" Kakashi said as both boys eyes narrowed.

"Set...Begin!"

Both boys charged at each other dodging each other's attacks for the next few minutes, Naruto dodged a punch to the face while trying to low sweep Sasuke who just jumped to escape the attack. While in the air Sasuke threw multiple shuriken forcing Naruto to dodge by rolling under him and trying to attack from behind, the surprise kick sent Sasuke a couple feet away.

Anger boiling up, Sasuke started to do hand seals causing Kakashi eyes to widen.

"Sasuke what don't…!"

" **Fire style; Great fireball Jutsu!"**

" **Summoning Jutsu!"** Suddenly Naruto was covered in smoke and was soon engulfed by the fire, when it died down it showed Naruto unharmed but behind something. That thing was a golem bigger than kakashi and much wider made of iron with long arms that came to the ground at it seemed to be quite old from the vines growing on it.

" **Earth Style: Mud Wave"** Naruto said as he poured chakra on the back of the golem's back as he raised its arms to hit the ground summoning mud forcing Sasuke to be engulfed and pushed away completely knocked out and covered in the mud.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled running towards the boy she with tears in her eyes thinking he was dead, however Kakashi walked straight to Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto where did you get this summoning contract!" He said with anger, eye narrowed with a demanding look that whould have scared any normal genin.

"Reverse summoning dum dum, so quit complaining." He said while taking a cigarette out to smoke and de-summoned the golem in the proces.

"You know you could have killed your teammate with that jutsu."

"Oh quit being a bitch, any jutsu in the right hands can kill anyone, I knew what I was doing and shouldn't Sasuke get the same chewing out he just launched a giant fireball at me if i can recall."

Naruto said without a care in the world as he left the training grounds as he knew the team meeting was over with Sasuke down for the count.

 _ **FLASHBACK END;**_

"He summons whenever he does sparing now to instantly knock out either Sakura or Sasuke during training and when I ask how he trains he said " I don't train, I gain experience." he also leaves and disappears as soon as the missions are finished and my summons can't seem to track him." Kakashi said to the parents who had the look of shock on their faces.

"...Where do you think he got his hands on a summoning contract like that one.." Kushina said with worry.

"Possibly reverse summoning like how the legendary Sannin got their animal contracts." Minato theorized as he thought of any other way of obtaining a contract that unknown could be obtained.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes it seems that he has no loyalty to the village at all he seems to have the desire to have the strength one day to leave the village and become a hermit like Tsunade and Jiraiya."

"Where's he now?" Minato asked eyes narrowed.

"No idea his untraceable for what we could know he could be off killing civilians and we wouldn't have a single clue." Kakashi said eyes narrowing every jounin and up could sense it, this aura around him that was filled for the thirst of human blood like the nine tails fox however those in the room knew that he was safely sealed away in his siblings, the question now was who Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki really was and what were his plans for the shinobi world and more importantly the leaf village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _What a pain…."_ Was Naruto's thoughts as he was carrying multiple bags of food as he walked up the block to his house. They ran out of food again even though the food was supposed to last for two people for 2 weeks but with Ms. Smith and the royal sisters crashing for food they started running low on food much faster.

"SHIT!" Was Naruto thought before he was on the ground as he was ran over by something, it felt like a horse from the shape of the pressure put on his back, but who in their right mind whould let their horse out loose? Getting up he looked up to see a woman from the centaur clan, she soon transformed back it to her normal form revealing a women with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a white blouse barely holding in her I-Cup breast and wore a pair of brown pants that hugged her legs.

"Greetings and apologies for I am on a quest in search for a master, perhaps fate has brought us together from the power your chakras emites is fare greater than my-self's, greetings my name is Centorea Shianus what is yours!." The women said proudly as Naruto noticed she had a sword at her hip and had more chakra then a regular civilian

"...Naruto..."

" _Quest..fate?"_ were the current thoughts going through naruto's head as he brought out a seal that transmitted text to other people who also had the seal and he quickly sent a text to Ms. Smith since she was part of the clan housing program.

 _ **Ms. Smith do you know anything about some centar clan member going out into the main city of Arendelle without a keeper looking for some master?**_

 _ **Yes why?**_

 _ **Well she's in front of me right now saying that I might be her master or something?**_

 _ **Oh well in the centaur clan culture they sometimes look for a master to serve since they were first a nomadic tribe of warriors in water country before the bloodline wars and she's just keeping up her clan's traditions so I gave her permission to roam freely to look for a master, look out for her okey.**_

 _ **Got It.**_

Sighing he looked up from the scroll and was about to speak when he was shoved in her breasts as a man on a horse graved a woman of noble women from what he could tell from the clothes she wore as other men on horseback rode behind them…..bandits just kidnapped a women right in front of their eyes!

"Forgive me but we must take hast as warriors..!"

"Ninja." Naruto corrected.

"Ninja we can not have such criminal activity to soil our good village and my clan's honor."

"Well then let's go!" Naruto said as he started jumping from buildings with Centoria behind him catching up in her centar form and running after the horses. Nearing the first bandit she brandished her sword from her side and swung and the bandit, the bandit retaliated by using his own sword and the blades clashed as they both continued to run. Noticing that one of his partners was being attacked another bandit brought out a knife and slowly and as stealthy as possible moved his horse so he whould be right behind the body bloodline user and raised it aiming for her back.

"Don't think so!"

Naruto said landing on Centoria's back using his chakra to stick on her while standing up, he had blocked the strike and graved the bandit and jumped from her while still holding onto to the man.

" **Cloudkick!"** He said shouting while pouring his Bakuton chakra into his feet causing an explosive kick upwards dragging the screaming bandit with him. While still in the air he kicked the man away so he would fall to his doom and started creating Explosion style chakra rods, they were silinder and glowing neon red in his hands ready to explode at his command. Using his CloudKick jutsu while still in the air he followed the group while in the air by gliding/flying and throwing his dynamite chakra sticks at the bandits, soon the only bandit and horse not yet blown up to literal pieces was the man who kidnapped the women with Centoria right behind him.

"Get near him so I can grab the women!" Naruto said while riding on Centoria's back, unfortunately he had to grip her giant breasts so he could hang on since she didn't wear a saddle.

"Release your hands pig, only my master may ride me and touch those!" She said slightly angry with a blush on her face

"Concentrate more on the man literally stealing that women!' He said as the bandit tuned over a bunch of water jugs, acting quickly Cantoira used her straight sword to cut all the jugs conveniently getting water on on her chest revealing her breast since she wore only a white blouse and apparently no bra.

" _Nice….what concentrate on the problem right now!_ " Naruto thought, living with girls with such nice racks he started to become more like his godfather and sneaking glances at their breasts though thankfully he had it mostly under control.

Sadly the bandit looked behind him and saw the sight causing him to have a nose bleed and crashing his horse right into an ally with centoria crashing as well as she stopped looking were she was going to scream and cover her chest crashing into them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh…." Centoria thought as she got up, losing her concentration she transformed back into her human form as she got up. Looking around she see the women that got kidnapped groaning on the side looking at her she noticed that other than a few bruises and maybe a cracked rib from the crash she was safe.

Looking to the side she saw the man..Naruto was it on his rear slightly knocked out but was starting to wake up.

"You pervert look at what you have done to touch me so during battle has caused us to crash I should strike you down right now for your immoral crime and foolishness." Going towards her hilt she was ready to grave her sword when she only felt air, looking down she saw that her sword was missing.

" _Where could it have gone did it go missing during the crash!?"_ She thought before she noticed a shadow over her.

"..You know….you are causing me a lot of trouble...killing my men and my horse, it only fair that I'll end your life along with your boyfriend with this sword of yours as justice." The bandit said with his nose still bleeding as he brought up the sword from his shoulder to strike her with.

Fear coursed through her veins she was exhausted and injured and the man had her sword, since her bloodline gave her such a large transformation she was low on her chakra reserves and she wasn't as good with her taijutsu as she was with her kenjutsu, closing her eyes she prepared for the ending strike as the man became ready to strike.

" _Sorry mother it looks like we want to get to duel again and i'll never find a master."_

 _ ***SLASH***_

Looking up seeing as she was still alive she noticed that Naruto had taken the sword swing for her.

"How the hell are you still alive!"

The bandit said shocked, she was also surprised as she and the man both saw Naruto just calmly take a cigarette light it and then take a single smoke before bringing his fist up and hitting the bandit square in the jaw.

 ***CRACK***

From the sound of bone snapping she instantly knew that he snapped the man's neck killing him instantly, walking over he grabbed her sword from the corpse and slowly walked over to her and handed the blade to her.

"Sorry about that, the dumb shit thought he could kill a ninja with another ninjas sword, didn't even know that were more durable than him and civilians." He said smiling at her causing heat to rise to her cheeks from the way he smiled.

 ***Bu-Dump*** went the sound of her heart as she felt a wonderful feeling she never experienced even with her family.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **END**


	5. Upgrade

We currently find Team 7 inside the Hokage's office after completing their recent D-Rank mission.

"Kakashi…...what happened to Toro?" Minato spoke to his student staring at the demon cat that was currently holding on to the Damos wife as though she was its lifeline, the fear in its eyes was imminent even though the women was shaking him around painfully with her hug of death.

"Well...Hokage-sama...during the mission Naruto got to the cat first and we had to search for him….we found him half an hour latter, and well you can see that Naruto seemed to have "Played" with him.." Kakashi said looking over to the smoking blonde who just smiled and snickered though it sounded more creepy and evil like.

"Hehehehehe..well It's getting really annoying, catching Toro is a common job we do nearly every week, I just did future ninja a favor and saved them time from no longer doing the mission,...isn't that right Toro?" Naruto said turning his head towards the cat himself and his owner both shivered with the cat trying even harder to hide from the boy in his owner's arms.

"I.. I will get going now." The women said shaking all over and slowly walking towards the door and closing it, soon everyone could hear the woman's footsteps running as fast as her civilian body should take her from the hokage's tower.

"Naruto.."Minato said with his eyes covered by a hand as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh shut up and give us a C-Rank mission already old man we already done like 50 D-Ranks." He complained/demanded as he threw the last bit of his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it and took out another.

"Sigh.. very well we actually have one recent C-Rank you can do which is to help protect a bridge builder on his way to his home and leave when he finished building his bridge."

"Sure whatever…"

"HOLD IT!" Turning towards to the door to see team Uzumaki walking in, Menma leading the way with a tick mark on his face.

"Oh look team fire crotches" Naruto said earning tic marks from the genin in team Uzumaki along with a disappointed look from the hokage,Kakashi, and his mother, his teammates meanwhile were struggling to not laugh though Sakura was having the hardest keeping a straight face with the uchiha was barely suppressing his smirk.

"Up yours asshole!" Shouted both Menma and Karin at the same time, with Mito had her eyes closed eyebrow twitching grabbing the hilt of her katana barely holding the will to not draw it.

"Naruto that's very rude of you."Spoke Kushina with a slight disappointed look.

"Does it look like I give a fuck." He said plainly still smoking his cigarette.

"Language...anyway why are you here kushina if your team wants an C-Rank mission why don't they whait the next couple of days until a new one comes up."Spoke Minato as he first spoke directly to his son who flipped him off then turned to his wife and her genin team and finished his statement.

"My students wanted their first C-Rank and we were hoping to get one today, but it looks like we got here to late."

"But mom why can't we get this C-Rank we been working our butts off and we deserve an upgrade."

"Well you guys have completed the most D-Rank missions but team 7 got here first...how about this, why don't you guys join the mission, however it will be divided into a D-Rank pay for each of you in pay?" Minato questioned, all of the genins just shrugged since they all didn't really need additional pay and just wanted to do a better mission.

"Fair enough, bring him in!" Minato said as Iruka got up from the desk and left out the door, soon enough he came back.

Suddenly a man came in, he was old judging by the gray of his hair and beard and the way he walked, he wore a sleeveless V-neck with an Obi along with pants, a pair of sandals, and a pointed hat. Immediately they knew the man was not sober from the way he walked unevenly and they could smell the alcohol from his breath and clearly saw the sake bottle in his hand.

"These... _URP_..are going to be my bodyguards, they're a bunch of kids..especially mister smoker over their trying to look all grown up." Spoke the man as he looked at the team a genin,Sakura and Sasuke looking over at Naruto to see what his reaction to the man's comment was going to be.

"Sir...were trained ninja don't understand us by our age the most powerful ninjas of our time could kill adult ninjas and bandits with little difficulty by the age of 8, and if you continue to insult me I will drag your sorry corpse throughout the street of your hometown and force feed you to your own family with their eyelids ripped off so they could fully see it happening the minute we complete this simple mission of protection."Naruto said darkly with shadow covering his eyes as they briefly glowed purple and pink, his barely contained killing intent caused the genins and chunin to have nose bleeds and started shaking all over.

"NARUTO CONTROL YOURSELF" Kakashi said flaring his own killing intent though it seemed to not affect the boy as he reluctantly nodded and stopped it causing the man to shankly get up from the floor after collapsed from the K.I.

"Bitch please, let's just get this over with."He said leaving the room and then teleporting to his house to get ready for the mission.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Currently we find the group walking down the dirt road towards wave country, Sakura, Sasuke, and Karin were in the front of the bridge builder. At his sides were Mito at his left and Menma on his right with their senseis behind him with Kakashi reading his porn while walking and Naruto behind them with his eyes closed in thought while still smoking.

"..So Tazuna-san can you tell us about wave country some of us haven't been outside the village before?" Sakura asked which was true her,Sasuke,Mito,Karin,Menma, and Naruto(allegedly) never left fire country or the village for that matter.

"The land of waves is a nation on an island that manley prospered on trade and shipping on our ports, sadly the land of waves has been forcefully taken over a couple of years ago by a man named Gato who's taken over the entire town and is causing all of its people to starve, I plan to build a bridge that would connect us to the mainland and free us from the power of gato by making trading without the ports easier."

"How did a corrupt wealthy merchant have the manpower to take over an entire nation." Questioned Sakura getting everybody in the group to listen in all curious as well, no one noticed Naruto's hair slightly shadow over his eyes as he became extra quit with his steps and smoking.

"He hires bandits to control the village and collect "tax" from us even "arrest" a couple of young girls that are never seen again after their lead to his compound." The group eyes widen in horror with some of them having to cover their mouth from hearing about the man's deeds.

"..That bastard!" Menma said while under his breath though the rest of the group could hear him and were silently agreeing with him.

"But that wasn't the worse, one day my son in law Kaiza was leading a revolt uniting all of the people of the land of waves against gato."

"What happened?"Mito finally spoke since the trip started.

"Phantom Dragon happened." The man said his voice becoming emotionless as he gained a thousand yard stare as though seeing the horrible events all over again.

"Phantom Dragon!" Spoke Kakashi with shock in his voice, Kushina also had a shock on her face as well.

"Whose phantom dragon?" Spoke Menma

"He's a S-Rank merc nin, he has not been claimed from any of the known ninja village, sources say he's as young as you genin and been seen fighting in conflicts at the age when children barely unlock their chakra and was first spotted during the civil war in water country helping the rebels."

That shocked the genin that a child their age should be so powerful, Sasuke started seething at the thought that there were someone other than him that was stronger and he already had to deal with the deadlast being stronger than him.

"What makes him so strong?" Sakura asked

"He has two kekkei genkai and one of them he stole from the stone village"Kakashi said seriously as he actually was looking up from his book when he answered.

"How is that possible!?" Mito asked a kekkei genkai was supposed to be nearly impossible to steal unless it was a dojutsu even then is difficult to survive its usage.

"He has a kekkei genkai that allowed him to teleport like your father with his flying god technique however he seems to not need kunai for it, a while back there was footage of Dragon invading the hokage tower and stole a forbidden jutsu that allowed someone to steal a person's kekkei genkai by absorbing the person with the kekkei genkai we assume he broke later into the stone village and kidnapped a person with the explosion release because a few days latter he was using his own explosion style jutsu."

"If people know his abilities how come he hasn't been caught yet isn't he still a kid!?" Demanded Menma as he still couldn't fathom a person so young and already a s-rank nin.

"That's the thing with his ability to teleport and adding to the fact that he also has the explosion release very few ninja could fight him and win, you whould need to at least be able to match his speed and have better reflexes or you can't beat him, the other skills you whould have to have whould be more experience in battle or possibly be an expert in genjutsu, have powerful elemental jutsu with a wide range that's A-Rank in power." Kushina said while still looking forward eyes not leaving the road.

The group went silent for a few minutes as they silently impressed that such a young ninja existed and that the power of a S-Rank nin was to never be underestimated.

"What happened when he appeared?" Sakura's voice rang out bringing back everyone to the living and Tazuna took a deep breath before giving her an answer that was hinted with both fury and sadness.

"A massacre...one day my son-in-law Kaiza was leading a major riot at gato's mansion, suddenly people were screaming as he showed up in a purple flash and used his jutsu to blow people up, Kauza went missing and the next day we found his body; it was in a pile of the others that died that night in the middle of town with him crucified in the middle of the pile of bodies."

Silent shock went threw the group with sasuke fist slightly tightening from the sudden memories of the uchiha massacre.

"How horrible!" Sakura explained while covering her mouth from the shock.

"It's not so bad"

The voice of their resident golem summoner caused them all to flinch with everybody turning their head to the direction of the boy in the back of the group.

"Trashy brother how can you say that!"

"Menma!"

"What it's true mom how can he say that's fine when all those innocent people were killed!"

"You really all are blind to the true colors of this world we live in." Naruto said coldly while everyone was still looking at him.

"Were ninja and were eventually going to be paid to do terrible things from murdering children to nobels; killing should not be a problem for you guys."

"Father whould never do that!"Menma shouted anger in his eyes.

"Maybe not use genin or even the jounin but probably mostly for the ANBU since they are trained so they don't fail their missions and have out of control emotions."

"Ya but he massacred all those people how can that be justified!"

"You should be happy from what mother and kakashi spoke this dragon fellow could have probably killed everyone in that town and destroy it all with no problem."

"He can't be that powerful"Spook Mito with disbelief.

"Think again, our hokage was known during the war to have killed hundreds of enemy shinobi with his jutsu, heck from what i heard any S-Rank have the power to destroy these shinobi less villages like Sarori of the sand and Deidara the made bomberman two s-rank missing nins that have reported to have been hired to completely destroy villages and even take on entire countries, we have chakra don't compare the average civilian to a ninja's power." Naruto spoke coldly.

"Is he right kakashi-sensei?"Questioned Sakura turning her head from the smoking boy to her teacher.

"Naruto's right most genin can fight of bandits by themselves mostly because your chakra increases your power above a regular persons, a child with unlocked chakra and is a genin who has been taught a type of taijutsu by a civilian with no unlocked chakra whould be able to defeat the civilian taijutsu master with just the basics after a couple of weeks of training." Kakashi lectured to the geinin who nodded in understanding.

The group walked quietly after that, everyone went back to their own thoughts, Naruto looked over team Uzumaki.

" _From the clones I sent to spy on my fellow genin I know that both Menma and Mito are around mid to high Chunin in strength with Menma using shadow clones and rasengans to fight while Mito uses our mother's chakra chains and kenjutsu to fight her opponents, however their third teammate karin seems to be their medic since see shows no jutsus during spars and seems to also to be a sensor type."_

While walking they pass a couple of puddles Sasuke,Menma, Mito, Karin, Naruto, Kakashi, Kushina immediately knew those weren't just puddles and silently got themselves prepared, the only ones who didn't notice were Sakura and the bridge builder.

After walking a few minutes suddenly from behind, about 5 rogue nins from the village hidden in the mist from their scratched headbands shown, they appeared with chains and fuma shuriken and attacked from behind, both Kakashi,Kushina, and Naruto were wrapped in chains and shred to pieces before anyone could act.

"Lady Kushina!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Mom" Menama shouted in anger and shock while Karin and Sakura were more shocked, both Sasuke and Mito were the first to react and attack Mito using her sword to catch the Fuma shuriken and toss them to the side while Sasuke threw a Kunai at a pair of rogue-nin possibly brothers who both wielded gauntlets that were chained together, the kunai struck the chain holding them together making them temporarily stuck. In no time flat Menma and Karin joined the fight with Sakura just standing behind them frightened.

It took the group a few minutes to knockout their opponents with enough force while preventing them from getting killed themselves. After that Kakashi and Kushina walked out of the bushes shocking the group except for Karin.

"Mom your alive!" Menma shouted running up and hugging her mother with Mito right behind him.

"Do you kids honestly believe that attack should take down two A-Rank nin plus you all saw were they were didn't you?" Kushina asked them, the group a genin nodded with Sakura nodding more confused than everyone else because she was the only one who didn't not see them.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura questioned, the answer came from the sound they heard behind them, turning around they see naruto had tied up the demon brothers and slit the throats of the knocked out missing nins currently he was looking over one of the dead bodys going threw a rather large satchel which was strange because most if not every nin kept supplies either in small pouches with the rest are sealed into scrolls so the satchel was out of place.

Soon he came back holding a large cylinder that took the shape of a scroll made of earthy looking plastics. It was covered in snakes designs and at the tip there were many seals that only the Uzumakis in the group seems to even have a grasp of understanding them.

"Naruto what is that in your hand?" Kakashi asked everyone else in the group were also wondering why the boy immediately grabbed it as was currently looking it over.

"It seems to be a seal container for what I don't know though when I'm near it I can sense a foreign chakra in it so I'm curious on what it is?" He explained never taking his eyes off the object occasionally turning it to look at it from a different angle.

"Whould you like me to see it sweaty?" Kushina asked since she was the only one in the group who was a master on seals.

"No i rather figure this out on my own a challenge if you will, plus I call dibs if it's anything cool"

"Damit." Murdered both Menma and Sasuke causing the older women to sigh; boys will be boys.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **END**

 **Points to anybody who can guess what's in the giant thermos it's going to be a big factor for naruto next chapter.**

 **Harem so far;**

 **Mia**

 **Smith**

 **Elsa**

 **Centora**


	6. New Teammate and Visitors

_**For the most part this fic will only contain characters from the Naruto,Frozen, and Monster musume franchize. When coming up with a title for naruto nickname i couldn't think of anything clever and phantom dragon was more of a placeholder and i plan to have it changed when Naruto reveals himself as the infamous S-Rank nin later on.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The group continued on thru the road towards the shore, after interrogating the demon brothers they got out that two of the seven legendary swordsmen of the mist were hired to kill the bridge builder. While they couldn't get which swordsmen they were the jounin leaders still confronted their team and asked if they wanted to continue on the mission, all of the former swordsmen of the mist were confirmed to be A-Rank in strength with one of them even being S-Rank. They had 1 in 7 chances of getting a S-Rank nin and if they did they were screwed, while Kushina and Kakashi were strong even they couldn't take on both an S-Rank and a A-rank level nin's on at the same time.

For the most part the genins wished to continue with the only one afraid to continue forward being Sakura with the others wanting to continue out of either pride or wanting to help the people in danger. Naruto for the most part just didn't care because he was more interested in the cylinder so far he figured out 60% of how the seal worked as is it was custom. So far he was pretty sure he could open it when they got to the bridge builders house, so far he could tell that the seal on its was made to preserve something alive in it though why he didn't know probably for transport and with the snakes designs clearly indicating it must have originally belonged to Orochimaru, which guaranteed it was something interesting.

Soon they reached the shore which was extremely misty but they could still get a decent outline on the size of the bridge. The bridge was massive wide enough for two maybe even three wagons to drive side by side in a single direction at the same time. The man clearly knew his craft from the looks of it and it definitely whould solve their gato problem very effectively it might even be one of the biggest bridges to ever be built but then again it was built to save an entire nation so being so large shouldn't have been surprising..

Soon a man came thru the mist on a small boat; he could best be described as jittery, probably scared of being caught since he was doing something that could be seen a defining Gato.

"Hurry up and get on i'll have to make two trips across since there's more of you then i can hold and it's already dangerous enough." He spoke though it was only through their training they could hear him from how quiet he was being.

"Don't worry about it me and Kakashi can water walk across." Kushina spoke confidently, so the genin and client got on the small boat until the only one on shore was Naruto who was still studying the container.

"Come on Baka get on the boat."

Sasuke demanded with everyones else nodded.

The boy looked up from the container not even showing he cared in the slightest on what was going on around him.

"Nope"

He then proceeded to start walking on the water as well, ignoring the shocked looks on everybody's faces and walked across the water disappearing into the mist.

Soon the rest of the group re-joined him on the other side of the river with him still going over the cylinder.

"Naruto when did you learn how to water walk?" Kakashi questioned, while it was unusual for someone to learn chakra control exercise on their own free time most people never made an effort unless it was of training to become a medic nin at the age he was.

"Where did you learn how to do that" Mito demanded, out of all the genin she was the most angered as she prided herself as the more talented one and she herself hasn't even started water walking yet.

"You do know that anyone can go to the library and find a scroll on chakra control, honestly it's not that hard to accomplish, now shut up i'm almost finished figuring out how to unseal this thing." He spoke boredly while never looking up at them as he now started flaring chakra from his finger while poking the seal making sure not to unlock any booby traps and picking all the "locks" on it.

Soon the group was walking thru the mist to the town, the only ones on edge were Kushina, Kakashi, and Naruto recognizing the mist as while it was mostly natural it still had chakra in it telling them that someone purposely added more mist into it to make it even harder to see.

Naruto was ahead of the group by a couple of feet still breaking down the seal, suddenly he stopped and looked around which raised eyebrows in the group before he turned his head to the group and spoke in a calm yet slightly loud voice.

"Duck"

Then showing amazing flexibility bending completely backwards as he dodged a giant flying claymore like sword from chopping him and the cylinder in half while the rest of the group jumped or dodged out of the way as balls of lightning the size of basketballs came flying towards them.

Jumping backwards and into the group Naruto and everyone faced the direction of the attacks out of the mist came two men. One in a blur graved his blade which he picked up with one hand easily without showing any sign of efort to do so even though the blade probably weighed hundreds of pounds. He was a tall and notably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes and small eyebrows. He wore his forehead protector sideways showing that it was that of the hidden mist however it was scratched over indicating he was a missing nin, he was also wearing bandages as a mask to cover the bottom part of his face like Kakashi. He also was shirtless with baggy pants, wrist warmers, and a belt covering his chest that was being used to hold his massive sword to his back.

The other was a man with green hair, peach colored skin, and blue eyes he wore a green cloak that covered his body with a rather large lump on his back indicating he had a backpack or something else on his back though it was covered so nobody should tell what it was, in his hands were two swords which were identical and strait however the blades branched a little in the tip and bottom on different sides forming hooked like blades on the swords.

"Well well well if it isn't Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death and Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan what a interesting day to have meet you two out here."

"Zabuza Momochi The Demon of the Hidden Mist and Raiga Kurosuki the Thunder of the hidden mist why whould two swordsmen of the hidden mist be out here?" Kakashi spoke already having a hand on his headband ready to use the sharingan when ready, Kushina herself had a hand on the hilt on her Katana.

"Mom what's going on?" Mito questioned, but before she and the rest of the geinin could get ready they were again blasted with killing intent, thankfully they were only shaken this time since Naruto already exposed it to them before the trip and it only took a few seconds for them to shake it off.

"Its best we do not participate in this fight this is going to be a fight between four A-Rank nins, this isn't a battle we can hope to help fight in." Naruto said matter of factly not even looking up from the cylinder again, completely calm about the whole situation.

"Listen to your brother he's right stay in diamond formation and protect the client while we take them on." Kushina said seriously, the genin reluctantly nodded and got into formation with Sasuke, Mito, and Menma making the front half and Sakura, Karin, and Naruto in the back.

Soon the fight began, using speeds the genin could barely see and track with the only one not in awe of the fighting was Naruto as he seemed to be getting happier and happier as he heard clicking as the seal on the cylinder started glowing indicating it was finally opening.

"Well hello there.." The blond spoke quietly and low into the the cylinder as full emerald eyes stared back at him, it appeared to be some pool of slime as a small part of it formed an antenna and it appeared to be sentient as the eyes blinked at him in response clearly showing it could understand at least what he was saying.

"My names Naruto what's yours?" He asked as both sides started in using ninjutsu with Raiga and Zabuza using mostly lightning and water jutsus. Both sides were unrelenting with Raiga and Kakashi trying to kill each other with their respective lighting jutsus, but both failing to either because of of the sharingan and raiga somehow figuring out when he was going to appear from even it he was put in a genjutsu. Kushina for the most part had a slight advantage against Zabuza thanks to her chakra chains which forced Zabuza to keep attacking her in close combat since he couldn't have the time to weave any hand seals to fire water jutsu at her though he slowly started being able to predict when the red headed mother whould use them and he started directing them away with his sword.

As the group clashed naruto raised his eyebrow as the little slime creature seemed to become excited whenever water jutsu was used by either sides, at first the blonde was confused until he remembered that slims survived by absorbing water and other liquids along with any organic substances to survive. Silently while the adults fought, the blond brought out a water bottle and slowly started pouring in some water, the little blue slim immediately started drinking it by creating a mouth for itself. Making sure that it didn't drink enough to outgrow its seal capsoul since he didn't have a bucket or something else to put her in so it was her home for now.

" **Chidori!"**

Looking up he saw Kakashi trying to use his signature jutsu to end raiga however the man used the kiba blades a shield by crossing them in a x shape and and changed them with his own lighting chakra it blocked the cyclops extended lighting cover fist. Not letting the leaf nin try something else the swordsmen of the kiba blades immediately started a frontal attack with his blades, however the dog summoner managed to take out a kunai and started blocking both of the blades however he was being forced back.

" _They have a bad match up.."_

The teleporter thought as he noticed that the missing nins had the advantage, while kakashi was a powerful user of lighting release he wasn't stronger the raiga with it due to the fact the missing nin fighted solely with lighting chakra while Kakashi was more a jack of all trades having trained to wield all five chakra natures even the ones he wasn't born with. His mother on the other hand was on even turns when it came with skill in water jutsu and swordsmanship against Zabuza however he had more experience then her due to the fact his mother was still out of shape in a sense, since she only had recent years to get back into the program since she had been in the hospital for a while after the kyuubi was removed from her and spending most of her time as a stay at home mom and training her team, adding to the fact that his sword was bigger and heavier than her katana and Zabuza seems to be able wield it just as fast as she could with her sword meant she was struggling with him quit a bit.

It was quite obvious now then it was at the beginning of the fight since both teachers were now back to back with the missing nins from kiri mercesly attacking them from both sides.

"Kakashi….we need to switch..NOW!"

Kushina spoke struggling on holding back the giant meat cleaver that Zabuza used as a sword, before using all his strength to launch of before she twisted to the her left while Kakashi did the same with his left and now Zabuza was faceing Kakashi and Kushina was now facing Raiga.

"While i wanted to be able say i killed the great red death killing Kakashi of the Sharingan is also not bad."

"It doesn't matter to me who i face but when i done with you i will prepare a lovely funeral for you!"

The two missing nins spoke however just like that the battle started to turn in the leafs sides favor, Zabuza was having a harder time with Kakashi thanks to him using genjutsu and copying all of his jutsu and deploying it even faster thanks to his sharingan against him. Raiga on the other hand was having a harder time using his lightning against the female swordsman as she used her wind infused katana and kept despeling and tearing his jutsu apart, her chakra chains were making it even more difficult since he had to doge both her sword strikes and chakra chains at the same time.

"Can you say Naruto...Naruto."

"...Naaruutoo...Naruutoo...Naruto!"

The little slime said copying the blonds mouth movements getting happy it was able to pronounce his name properly.

"Now you need a name...how about Suu.."

"Suuu…..SUU, SUU, SUU!"

The now named slim said excitedly shouting out its name happily, thee rest of the group not hearing it because of the jounin battle currently taking all of their interest and focus.

Currently with the battle Kakashi had managed to get a couple powerful strikes on the jounin and Kushina had badly cut Raiga on the ribs and he was currently holding onto the wound with on arm and sending lightning at Kushina keeping her at a distance, suddenly kakashi was about to finish Zabuza off with a chidori when a giant wall of ice protected him and Raiga and getting Kakashi's lighting encased first landed intp it cracking it but not pierveing all the way threw it. Kushina quickly jumped on top of the wall and looked at the other side while Kakashi was busy working on getting his hand out of the ice.

"He's gone…..Karin what was the chakra level of the nin that just saved those two."

"Well lady Kushina from the chakra amount i believe hes low jounin in chakra reserves compared to you and and Kakashi's reserves and that of the average Chunin chakra level."

"Crap that means that this is a A-Rank level mission, we don't have the time to send a message for backup and keep you kids safe from them."

Kushina spoke with irritation of the situation.

"...We can take on the low level jounin!"

Menama spoke with his sister and the Uchiha nodding their pride not wanting them to back down from the mission.

"Menama while i'm confident in you and our teams skill you, Karin, and your sister are still genin and he's still going to be a jounin you guys wouldn't stand a chance in a fight.

"She's right you know while everyone here is revelty trained well this person has more experience then all of so numbers of lower level shinobi whould be easy for him to fight against compared to an army of people with actual experience."

"But we aren't with experience me and Mito have been sparring against mom and dad all the time and we still keeping surprising them even if their stronger than us plus this guy is even weaker than them and we have help this time so we do have a good chance of beating him,"

Menam returned back at his brother and mother causing the blond one to role his eyes and the older redhead to sigh before smiling and nodding at his reasoning

"Very well i guess I should put trust in my cute little genin and his friends to take care you guys in a fight."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

The screeching of sakura caused everyone to go on high alert and started frantically looking around before looking at what she was pointing which was Naruto as he held the now opened cylinder and inside they saw a slim blinking back at them.

"Naruto..what is that in your hands.."

Kakashi spoke out to him everyone walking over to get closer to him to see the slim better.

"Ohh this is Suu, she was the thing sealed in the cylinder she seems pretty intelligent."

"She?"

"When i was talking to her i pointed to sakura and then to me and asked her what gender was she and she pointed at sakura."

To prove his point the antenna on her head pointed at Sakura and continued to happy shout her name causing the group to be amazed at the the intelligence of the small slime.

"When did you crack the seal naruto?"

Kushina asked since she still hadn't taught her children about seals due to it being an advance subject and yet her boy seemed to be quite skilled at it raising a question on how he learned about sealing basics and the more advance seal cracking skill.

"During your guys fight with Zabuza and Raiga, since i had nothing to do but watch your dumb fight i decided to see how to open the seal on this thing since it was more interesting in my opinion."

"You rather figure out how to open a dumb seal then look at a fight with high level jutsu and skillman your such a nerd."

Menma spoke out before his mother comedy style hit her son's head with her fist her hair starting to float up and take the from of nine tails and a fiery aura started surrounding her.

"Menma don't be so rude to your brother and dont make fun of the art of sealing your predecessors prided themselves on their sealing skill including me and your father so behave."

With that the group went on their way by taking Tazuna and jumping over the ice wall and heading over to his home, there weren't more surprise attacks though Naruto did spend the majority of the time giving lessons to Suu on basic things like math and reading kanji so he was really relining his siblings sensor teammate to and the adult jounin to make sure there weren't any surprise attacks or traps placed.

While she wouldn't be having any long conversations with anyone she was beginning to talk and ask questions on the things around the and he would give explanation the best he could

about them as they on reached the bridge builders house.

While the house wasn't grand it seemed to be better of then the other houses they passed by that were in poor conditions with broken windows and molding wood that went along with the miserable and malnourished children and adults they passed on the way their.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"Tsunami-chan it's your father I'm back and I brought some powerful ninja back to help us."

There was no sound except for a small gasp behind the door before the sound of running and a lock being unlocked could be heard and the door opened and revealed a women. She was quite young probably in her late 20's; she had long blue hair that reached and covered her neck and was noticeably more paler than her father who had a deep tan on him, she wore a pink sleeved shirt along with a blue skirt.

"Father thank kami you made it back to us safely, please all of you come in it's going to be getting late."

As the group entered the house they noticed another occupant in the house he looked to about 12 years old, he wore a grey sleeveless shirt, a fisherman's hat, with plain brown shorts and simple black sandals.

The young boy with black hair looked at them then at Tazuna before scoffing and walking upstairs and everyone could hear the sound of a door slamming.

"Sorry about that, my son Inari been down lately ever since my husband died, but please come in and make yourselves at home...sadly we might not have enough room for all of you to sleep in since we only have two extra rooms."

"Don't worry the girls can bunk in one room with me while Kakashi and the boys take the other."

Kushina spoke as the rest of the group finally made it in with naruto being the last to enter.

"Ohh my what is that."

"This is Suu don't worry she's friendly slime I doubt she will be any trouble.."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **END**

 **So far i've seen fics that say their charter isn't overpowered but never explains why, so today i'm going to set his current limitations, while i plan for him to be a strong as the Original naruto at the end of the shipuden, right now after the timeskip right now he's about the level of Deidara and Sasori though he will get stronger after the timeskip.**

 **Also here's a list of subtle weaknesses someone with the information or is very observant can exploit;**

 **His eyes can only teleport an areas he has sees every few seconds or have memories of meaning for example if he was caught in a very strong hidden mist jutsu, sandstorm, or powerful genjutsu he would only be able to teleport a few feet around him.**

 **Just like Deidara's explosion jutsu, his can also be disabled before activated with lighting jutsu.**

 **While naruto has mastered his earth affinity he hasn't started on his lightning affinity yet so he still hasn't fully mastered both chakra natures making it much harder to manipulate his explosion release chakra then he can potentially do**

 **While his golem summons are the most durable summons to ever exist they're also one of the slowest like the tortoise summons.**

 **While Naruto is well versed user in the sealing arts he still a novice at best when it comes to creating seals and breaking them so currently any sealmaster could seal his chakra away with a seal of their own design and he whould be dead before he found a way to unseal himself.**

 **Naruto teleports everything that's connected to him when he teleports, so if someone was holding on to him or he was stabbed or tied up, he would still be tied up/stabbed/or grabbed onto by the same person when he teleported.**


	7. Duel Training

After settling in the group was currently surrounding the table ready to eat dinner, since there was more people than previously thought Kushina decided to help in the kitchen and sent the rest of the genin to go out hunting for more food for dinner. Sasuke and Menma went out and caught a wild boar to eat, Karin and Sakura decided to go and search the forest for herbs and other edible wild plant life to eat, and finally Mito and Naruto just went out and fished in a nearby river with Mito using her control over her water chakra to lift the river highter and then Naruto threw Kunai into it and speared the fishes into the trees behind them.

Over all Tsunami was shocked at the resourcefulness of the group since they now had enough food to last them a week after only a few hours of "scavenging". Currently Kushina and Tsunami were in the kitchen finishing up the food and and rest were all on the table ready to eat including Inari, Suu was currently in a bucket Naruto bought in town right next to him so that she was in between him and his teammates with Kakashi being to his left.

"Alright since we Injured one of them pretty badly I think we have about a week before those two plus that unknown third nin shows up and attacks tazuna again."

"What makes you say that Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura asked as the group listen in as Kushina and Tsunami finished bringing the last of the food to the table and everybody got ready to eat.

"Well judging from our past experiences during the third shinobi war, I can estimate that we have a week for him to naturally recover with the injuries he sustained, even with the help of a medic it would take a while."

"Now while we're at it let's decided on what you kids should do for training for this up and coming week, we only need two people to guard Tazuna and that going to be me and Kushina, while doing that the rest of you are going to be training on chakra control."

"About that Kakashi-sensei mind I also start teaching Suu, I think I can get her to fully read and write by that time."

"Confident in your teaching skill are you Naruto-Kun"

"More like Suu just an excellent student."

""I'll allow this but I need to ask you a favor Naruto."

"What?"

"I noticed that Sakura has the same earth affinity as you, while i'm not expecting any miracles, I was wondering if you can teach Sakura the basis of earth chakras manipulation since she has nearly no jutsu in her arsenal."

Both student and teacher looked at the pinket, her head down in shame as she recalled that out of all of the genin that graduated she was the weakest, the only redeeming quality she had was her knowledge in the basics of medical jutsu she learned at the academy as well as book smarts.

"I can work with that, with a good trained regiment I should be able to get her to master her earth affinity and increase her reserves."

"...Why are you all even trying."

The voice of the youngest child in the room spoke stopping the current conversation on the table, Inari still didn't look up from his food though they could tell he knew his voice got the attention of everyone on the table.

" Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!."

"Well aren't you mister negative."

Naruto spoke bringing out a cigarette and brought out his orange lighter and lite the end before inhaling a deep breath of the smoke beofre breathing it out near the kid's face. The action caused the boy to cough a little before glaring at him in anger and frustration.

"Who are you talking about negative, you or the rest of you team have never ever experienced pain or suffering like the people of wave are, how do you have the right to judge us."

The boys statement got a rise from the last Uchiha but before he could give a mouthful to the boy for the insult his blond teammate silenced him with the wave of his hand.

"Suffering….you want to hear about suffering alright let's think about that what do you currently have let's see a loving mother that still around and If i remember correctly is still alive my mother Kushina over their lost her entire clan to a attack from three separate shinobi villages, my teacher over their didn't know what it was like to have a mother since she died at birth,Sasuke is in a similar situation like my mother over their; his entire family and clan was murdered by his OWN BROTHER!."

Silence when throw out the room, Kuhian and Kakashi wide eyed that Naruto was able to uncover the information about their past with Menam and Mito eyes widened at the information, when some was about to say something Naruto continued again.

"Lets see your also sad that daddy dear got killed fighting for something he believed in, hmmm guess what kakashi's father committed suicide for the honor of his clan because of an ideal his family believes ins and going back to Sasuke his father god killed painfully by his oldest son!"

"Butt...But..Butt thier not striken by poverty like use."

Naruto spoke mocking the young boy by making his voice slightly higher of a pitch as well as faking tears as he mocked the young boy.

"Oh screw you, you having food on the table while not much is better off than tons of other people their are poor everywhere the reason there's so much of it here is because nobody here ever considered I don't know assassinating him I mean he may be rich but he isn't a Dayamo!"

Silence hit the room as naruto finished his rant not once had he looked up at anybody but Inari, the boys eyes in tears as he got up food not finished and running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room.

"Inari!"

His mother was about to go after him but fellow mother Kushina just grabbed her shoulder and shook her head no, and in their secret language only mothers somehow knew got her to site back down and look at her food sadly.

"While the boy was rude Naruto I didn't think you had to be that harsh."

"He was assuming that just because we weren't on depressants like him then naturally everyone here had picture perfect lives, it's annoying when someone assumes something without having any facts." No one noticed except the adults but just for a second Naruto eyes went towards his mother before he closed his eyes and took out a cigar out and lit it with his orange lighter.

Getting up the blond boy headed towards upstairs towards thiet rooms they were using to catch some Z's.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A FEW DAYS LATTER**

Sakura fell down onto the floor in exhaustion, next to her was Naruto who didn't even look like he broke a sweat at all while he looked down at the girl. Currently they were in the middle of the woods near Tazunas house; Karin, Mito, Menma, and Sasuke were on nearby lake trying to master water walking by sparing on it since none of them liked the idea of Naruto ahead of them on something while he was working on the pinket.

While those four were practicing on chakra control Naruto was forceing Sakura to doing physical exercises, currently they were both wearing weight on their arms and legs;Sakura's having 20 pounds weights on while Naruto had 40 pound weights on each limb. He was currently teaching her how to properly fight while also getting her to constantly use chakra by making her hold multiple leaves on her head; while exhausting she was making progress.

"Alright now that your chakra and hand to hand combat have increased, lets start on you learning earth release."

Naruto spoke as he looked on over to the other genin that were being watched by Suu on the shore, Naruto had placed her bucket their and told to observe how they fought in hops of it helping her learn how to fight and maybe be a helpful summon in the future.

"Why couldn't we have been learning earth release in the beginning, it's already been 4 days how will I learn how to use earth jutsu in only 3 days."

The pinkett shouted at the blond while on the floor exhausted, her arms and legs were to sour to even move right now.

"Because it's stupid for you to think that you would last long just with earth release; even though earth jutsu most of the time requires earth that's already around you meaning you use less chakra doesn't mean the little reserves you have will last long, you need bigger reserves and why not help your taijutsu while we're at it."

The blond spoke with a serious expression, causing the girl to node reluctantly.

"Now then fist were going to have you now try to turn a leaf into complete dirt after you master that come find me." The blond spoke handing her a leaf and then turning around to go train by himself while everyone was busy.

 **A Few Hours Later..**

Reading on top of the roof on Tazunas house Naruto suddenly stopped and instinctively held his hand out to catch the rock thrown at his face without ever even looking up from his book.

"Yes?" The blond spoke as he turned his head to see Sakura who had a confident smile on her face as she brought a leaf up to her face before making it tune into dust completely.

" _She has potential"_

"Good job Sakura now comes my own personal touch to mastering earth release."

He blond then jumped of the roof and lead the girl back into the woods, this time he lead her to trees that unlike the others were thicker than those around Tazunas house; much more like the ones in fire country that were thick enough that would take a few exploding tages to chope threw it.

"What are we doing her?" Sakura spoke confusingly as she saw Naruto take up one hand and placed it on one of the tree trunks.

"What I'm about to show you is an advance training technique I developed to increase my strength in earth release, mastering this technique will make learning almost all earth style jutsu much easier to learn." The blond then started to pour earth chakra into the tree, suddenly to the the kunoichis surprise the tree started to turn int to actall dirt! In actual seconds their was now instead of a healthy green tree there was a giant long mountain of dirt in its place that was a hard as stone.

"Impossible…"

"Not really you should be able to do this by the end of the week whether your able to stand after doing it is unknown to me but this exercise will also help increase your reserves so let's get to it."

And just like that the two practiced their for hours until the sun went down and Naruto had to carry a knocked out sakura back to their temporary base of operations.

"Naruto what happened to Sakura?" Kakashi asked while they all were waiting for dinner, they were all sitting at the table except for Kushina and Tsunami who were in the kitchen; Inari was up in his room and only came out of it when the group was outside training or needing to go to the bathroom, Sakura was half asleep with her head on the table moaning it pain.

"Well a little chakra exhaustion will do that to a person but she making great progress, now i'm thinking of having her start to learn some actual jutsu." He spoke solemnly as the other genin looked at the girl with pity, Naruto had seriously run her dry from how she seemed to be too exhausted to even make any comment but just trying to not fall asleep.

"What jutsu do you think she should start to learn?" Kakashi asked in curiosity.

"That where you come in, I can teach her how to make a mud clone but can I borrow some defensive and long range offensive jutsu from you, I personally want to keep out styles as separate as possible so neither of us become easier to predict."

The blonde asked getting a node from his teacher; a good ninja and his team would be as unpredictable as possible, that way it would be harder to take them down in a fight especially at basic level they all were at.

"I think I have some that would fit her well, I'll write them down after dinner so she can learn them tomorrow." This got a node from the teleporter and a soft painful "thank you sensei" from the pinkett as her face was still firmly planted on the table.

"Hey where's Suu?" The blond questioned as the blue slime wasn't in her buket, this caused everyone else to start looking around as well, the little slime while strange didn't bother anyone so it didn't really give them any reason not to hate it.

"Im sure she just wandered off I mean she just a little slime what harm could she..."

*TO SCREAMS/MOANS*

Menma was suddenly stopped when the two shouts of surprise came from the kitchen, everyone bolted to the feet(well sakura couldn't really move so she stayed put) running straight into the kitchen, inside the sight before them caused them all to blush in both embarrassment and shock;

Currently a much larger Suu was molesting both the Kunoichi and the single mother as she sunk under their clothes and started to grab everything she could.

"Suu what wrong with you knock it of!" Naruto ordered but the little now bigger slime seemed to be not listening, the group then tried to do everything to separate them from the slime. After a while however the slim stopped leaving the two women twitching on the floor with blushes on their faces while the slime crawled into a yellow raincoat that Tsunami owned and started to change until she took the shape of a busty women.

"..What the fuck just happened.."Menma spoke as they turned their heads towards the now more adult looking Suu and slightly flinched back as she gave them a slurty smile and tenticals started appearing around her.

"Sigh let me see if I can calm her down….Suu fallow master!...you guys try to figure out what happened here." The teleporting bomer spoke to the other genin and one jounin as he lead the slime outside to make sure she didn't molest anyone else, the rest of them slowly surrounded the two women and tried to help them get up.

"Mom what happened!" Menma asked as he sister helped me pick their mother up, Sasuke and Kakashi we're currently trying to do the same thing except for tsunami with Tazuna trying to cool his daughter down with a fan in his hands.

"It happened so suddenly...Suu came into the kitschen and we thought nothing of it...next thing we know Tsunami accidentally spilled some of the water we were going to use for the stew on both of use, the next thing we knew Suu suddenly attacked us." The kunoichi spoke as her face was still flushed as they helped her onto a chair nearby.

"The slime must have been attracted to the water...but why would it only attack you two if it was already hydrated.." Mito asked as she gave her brother a look in hope he could help her figure out why, it only got said flaming haired boy to answer;

"Maybe she's really perverted."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A Few Days Latter..**

After that episode, nobody but Naruto whent anywhere near Suu, so now she joined the blonde as he taught Sakura how to master earth release and teach her some of the earth jutsus Kakashi gave them.

"...and so earth is good against water because it can absorb it and turns it into mude while lightning on the other hand is strong against earth because it can pierce through it easily." The blond spoke to Suu who was still in her more womanly form and wearing the rain coat still since it was the only clothing that would stick to her body; currently he was explaining the basics of chakra affinities to her while sakura was taking a short break to rest her reserves.

The slime girl nodded in interest while Sakura looked up at him.

"Naruto I been meaning to ask you something.."

"What is it."

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden, back at the leaf village you would never offer to help me train nor would you stick up for everyone when that Inari kid was complaining about everyone had a easy life back at the village."

"Well it's really easy to answer Sakura, to answer your question the reason why Im being nicer is because all in all the village brings out the worst me."

"Why isn't it your home?"

"Is the place I was born at….yes….is it the place were I was raised by..yes...is it my home...no."

"Why isn't it your home."

"It may have been my home long ago but like Sasuke I don't really have anything to really connect me to it anymore." The blond spoke grabbing a cigarette and lighting it and slowly started smoking it.

"What do you mean you have your family their and all your friends."

"Please Sakura everyone in the village knows I'm not as close to my family as I use to be; in some situations it's even the opposite, and do you really think you would even talk to me if we weren't teammates."

The question at the end made Sakura stop what she was about to say, she wanted to say yes but looking back she never really showed any interest in getting to know Naruto even when they became teammates, all she was really interested in was getting Saukes attention; back to the point she couldn't think of anyone else who were interested in Naruto recalling the hostility between him and his siblings back during the academy, back then she thought it was just sibling rivalry but now she wasn't so sure.

"I guess you're right…."

The group was now silent, Suu atena faltered slightly from the sad mood utill Naruto brought his hand out and rubbed the top of her head to get her to cheer up.

"But you know…"

The comment from his fellow earth user caused the blond to turn his head to look back at the siting pinkett and seeing her raise her hand towards him.

"It doesn't mean we cant become friends now.." She spoke smiling at him causing the blond to raise an eyebrow before he let out a smile.

"Sure I guess you're right…."

The blond then shook her hand causing the slime girl to cheer in happyness causing the other two to laugh as well, but before anything else could happen the sound of something running towards them got their attention. Suddenly Menma appeared out of the trees with a serious expression on his face.

"Get towards the docks, Zabuza and Raiga along with their ice using partner are back, their attacking the bridge get over there, don't worry about Tatsumi and Inari I sent some clones to protect them, HURRY!" With that the clone popped and the three became stunned at the sudden news.

"Well let's get going." Naruto spoke as he jumped into the trees with Sakura and Suu not far behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **END**

 **While in the beginning this was going to have Sasuke, Sakura and a whole lot of Uzumaki Bashing I decided to have a more emotional break up instead, since it was more of a mistake that drove them apart and I starting to care for their characters a little more.**


	8. Bridge Wars

Menma POV

" _Dame it!"_

The red/blonde haired boy thought as he barely dodged the water needles though a few still got into his arm. It had happened so suddenly, they were with Kushina and Kakashi last few days at the bridge as they patrolled more than trained now since they didn't know when they were going to attack. Turned out it was today, luckily only Naruto, Suu, and Sakura were out training so the strongest genin(allegedly) were still there at the bridge to fight the masked fake hunter nine.

This hunter nine was strong, he/she was able to fight using ice mirrors to dodge and attack with sendom made of both metal, ice, and water each being expertly shoot at vital areas in the body, he could attest to that since his sister would occasionally have to remove them when they got enough to paralyze him, though he did have to do the same for her and Sasuke since Karin was their medic and they couldn't risk getting her injured so she was guarding Tazuna.

They were doing good so far with Sasuke finally unlocking his sharingan and gaining one toma on each side helped them predict the hunter nins attacks and him using his rasengan and his sister using her wind and water infused sword to cut/destroy all the mirrors he kept on using.

"Damit we need Naruto!" Sasuke spoke as he used a quick-fire ball jutsu to turn the water needles that were about to strike Mito by turning them into steam before having to block a Kunai strike from the hunter nin before he/she disappeared in another mirror before Mito could strike him/her with her sword.

"What do you mean we need him, he's weak and an earth user like Sakura that's not going to help us against this speed user!"

The male Uzumaki yelled, ahead of them they could hear the sounds of swords clashing and lighting strikes as Kushina and Kakashi took on the two former swordsmen of the mist.

"Yes but he can summon golems made of Iron with them we can easily finish of this hunter nin, I've seen them at work their durable enough that I doubt his attacks will do a thing to them!" The Uchiha yelled before he had to start fighting off a clone of the hunter nin while Mito was facing the original as he wielded a short sword as the red head male started dodging more needles from more mirrors appearing around still while he was occupied with his sister.

"Dammit fine!" He yelled back before doing only one hand seal and summoning 20 clones to help him destroy all the mirrors while one headed to Tazunas house to see if the missing trio were there while the other went into the woods were their usual training area was.

"Their! He'll be here in a couple of minutes!...FUCK!" Menma shouted as he removed some sendom out of his ribs in pain before jumping into the fray with Mito on the real Hunter nin who easily dodged his punches and kicks while also taking on the Uzumaki heir and her deadly Katana.

"Just give up you'll never beat me..." The ice super spoke before doing a couple of hand seals and suddenly a chinese dragon made completely of ice started to form in the water and lunged at the two causing them to curse and make a jump to the side as it crashed onto the bridge though luckily the bridge was strong enough to not be destroyed though it did show that hunter nin was running low on chakra if his biggest attack so far did so little.

Now the boy/girl hunter nin started to fight them all in hand to hand combat with his short sword katana, at first the three thought that they were finally getting to him until Sasuke got a deep stab wound on his ribs that had Karin dragging him to her and started healing him by having him bit her arm.

"Dam this guy is good…" Menma said while he used his Kunai to skillfully redirect the nins blade so he could get close to him to hit him however the nin was able to skillfully doge the attacks using his other arm and his dominant leg.

Suddenly out of nowhere Mito made an upward stab while his brother suddenly was able to trip the nin backwards but before Mito could come down and stab him he suddenly turned into complete ice causing Mito sword to get stuck in the elemental clone and with that suddenly a mirror came out of nowhere and the nin came out of it kicking and sending Mito flying of and now suddenly it was just him and the nin, as he was now trapped in a dome of ice mirrors with Mito without her sword to cut them down and rejoin the fight.

"Tell me what is your reason to fighting…." The hunter nin spoke as they circled each other, one with a short sword in his hand while the other merely had a kunai to use to deflect it.

"Well as of right now to kick you and those missing nins butts and freeing these people from gato though I doubt you understand." Menma spoke as he gave his reply knowing that he needed to waste the hunter nins time for as long as possible until Sasuke and Mito would figure out a way to get him out of this situation since as soon as he mad a rasengan to get out he would be immediately turned into a pincushion with all the nins sendom from every direction.

"On the contrary I agree with you that Gato need to be taken down, but that isn't my question." The hunter nin spoke before he suddenly lunged at him forcing the red tip haired boy to dodge and try to strike the boy only for him to be completely be merged back into another mirror before suddenly starting to appear on every mirror surrounding him.

"If it isn't the question then what is it! Also if you agree with me then why are you working for him!" The Uzumaki yelled as he kept turning around since he had no idea where the nin was going to attack and he needed to be ready.

"Make question to you is what is exactly is driving you to become strong; the reason I have become strong is for my master Zabuza and I will do everything in my power to be of use to him."

"Why would you work for some this crazy he's helping Gato cause suffering for these people how can you stand doing what you're doing."

"While I agree that Gato is the scum of the earth I would do everything for zabuza he gave me purpose and a reason to go on in this cruel world, wouldn't you do the same thing for your love ones?"

The response Haku gave made the Menma stop for a couple of seconds to process it and that was all the ice user needed to get hundreds of sendom to pelt the boy in every pressure point in his chakra network completely paralyzing him.

"I guess my reason for getting strong made me stronger than you, I'm sorry but in order for Zabuza to succeed you need to…"

However, before the ice user could finish his sentence, all the mirrors started breaking from the top down by two large metal arms as thick as the trees around them.

"Did somebody call for a rescue!"

Spoke a smug Naruto while on the back of the giant golem he currently was using to completely break through the ice dome the covered Menma, Suu and Sakura from what he could observe were back with Sasuke and Mito who were being held by Karin.

"Hmm what an interesting summon.." Haku spoke while in one of his mirrors in the air as his body appeared in its reflection.

"Could say the same for you mister Ice user you're the second person I meet who has the ice release." The smoking blond spoke.

The statement surprised the two present, but before anyone could really answer or question his statement suddenly spikes made of earth started surrounding the male Uzumaki's and shattering the mirror by being stabbed in multiple areas however the two new that it wouldn't be enough to kill him, he was to skilled for that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto POV

"Well don't you currently look like shit, ototo." The blond observed his younger brother who looked like a porcupine that froze over except somehow his head was still looked like it was set on fire still. Looking around him, he couldn't help but feel proud at Sakuras progress, she was probably over 20 feet behind them and yet her jutsu was able to still stretch far enough to protect them and be strong enough to destroy one of the ice mirrors, though Sakura still looked winded form the jutsu.

"Still needs some practice but other than that pretty good…"

"Look let Sasuke, Mito, and me take over while you Ron-da-vo back to Sakura and Karin so you can patch up he's on his last legs so this shouldn't take too long to take him down." The blond spoke as Sasuke ran from behind him already doing the necessary seals for his fireball jutsu while the blond broke out Mitos sword out of the ice as she was currently taking out as many sendom from him that were mainly the ones paralyzing him in his legs and arms.

"I CAN STILL FIGHT!" The youngest male Uzumaki shouted angrily at him causing both Mito and Naruto to sigh at his tenacity.

"...Look you took a lot of hits and it's going to take a while for the Kyuubi to heal your wounds especially with you not treating them so heal up first before you start thinking about joining the fight again." The blond spoke before throwing his sister her sword and joining the Uchiha in the fight, Mito not that far behind him.

"Alright this shouldn't take long with him already running out of chakra so I don't have to risk using my full capabilities." The hidden S-rank nin thought as he got back onto the golem to control it.

Interesting fact about the blond's golems unlike other summons, they didn't really have individual minds but like a hive like those of certain pack animal summons, they also allowed a summoner to control one of the golem bodies with their chakra if they wanted them to follow their exact summoners commands.

Now using his personal giant iron puppet, he now joined in the fight against the ice user; now that he was running low the black haired nin was currently forced to keep dodging and only attacking when an opening was given to him which wasn't a lot.

"This kid is really good…. could probably make it to S-Rank in a couple of years...better make sure he doesn't get out of this alive."

Suddenly the sound of the adult's fight getting closer got their attention, looking up the group saw that Raiga was going crazy as they all now saw that the lump on his back was actually a small thin boy with purple hair, Kakashi somehow had gotten a chidori into the other lighting users back but the small boy blocked his attack with his body.

"RANMARU!" The swordsmen of the Kiba blades yelled before clouds started appearing in the sky, suddenly lighting struck the man as he held his blades to the sky though it didn't seem to harm him.

"AAHHHH"

"This guy's going nuts!" Thought Naruto as he the now supercharged lighting user started going crazy firing lighting strikes at everyone even Zabuza forcing him to start dodging along with everyone close to the fight trying to doge as well.

"DAMMIT RAIGA CONTROL YOURSELF!" THE other swordsmen of the mist shouted, just at that moment a lighting attack became aimed directly at the sword user, but to the sudden surprise of everyone present the nearly exhausted Haku appeared out of nowhere and took the lighting strike for him.

"HAKU!" The sword user shouted before having to grab the knocked-out ice user from the air and narrowly rolled to the side to dodge the next lighting attack, however this one instead headed straight for the genin next to the giant metal walking statue.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

" _Fuck this hurts_..." Naruto thought as his body burned and twitched slight form the attack, Sasuke and Mito being knocked unconscious by the attack since they like Haku weren't strong enough to take the attack and stay awake; the golem now puffing from existence form the damage it took from the attack.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

"MITO!"

"MASTER!"

Came the many shouts form their teammates and teachers as Suu, Sakura, Menma, and Karin bolting to the down teammates as Kushina and Kakashi in a fit of rage restarted attacking Raiga together with surprisingly enough Zabuza joining them in as well leaving Haku not too far from them.

The crazed Raiga now standing no change got both decapitated by both Zabuza and Kushina while also getting a chidori into the chest at the same time from all three A-Rank nin at once getting his body(and now head) sent flying off into the giant body of water below them.

Karin was the first to act as she started forcing both Mito and Sasuke to bit onto her as she desperately started trying to heal them though she seemed to be fighting off unconsciousness from using a lot of her chakra healing the others during the fight. Sakura meanwhile was desperately using the healing palms technique to try and help Naruto but it was less effective.

"Master!" Suu said in worry trying to get as close as she could but Menma brought his hands out to stop her.

"Stand back Suu they need serious medical attention right now and you will just be in the way!" The leather jacket wearing boy shouted before being pushed aside by the girl as she suddenly grew tentacles again and started attaching them to the tree genin on the floor. The to the shock of everyone present at the ends of the slim that was connected to the genins body's started to faintly glow green like Sakura's jutsu, suddenly Mito and Sasuke started to grown and start to wake up to their shock as Naruto himself in surprise started to move one of his arms.

"What's happening!" Sakura spoke being the first one to regain their voice.

"Ughh…. It seems Suu is copying Sakuras and Karins medical jutsu…" The blonde summarized now that his voice started to come back to him, Mito and Sasuke already starting to move as well.

"But that impossible mines a bloodline and it takes knowledge and dedication to learn medical jutsu how can she learn it from seeing in only once and for a few seconds!" Karin spoke as menma had wandered off.

"Told you she's a fast learner." The blond spoke proudly already up though he was still sore from the attack still. Naruto then noticed that Menma was dragging Haku over instead of killing him.

"Menma what are you doing, he's the enemy kill him while you have the chance."

"Shut it, he's only doing this to please Zabuza so I'm going to have him healed maybe then they'll stop."

"Fine it's worth the shot." The older blonde spoke as he helped drag the unconscious boy over to suu who happily started healing the boy, but not before feeling him up to see if he was a girl earning a sweat drop at the perversion of the small slime.

Seeing as there seemd to all have gained some form of temporary trust everyone just stood around awkwardly while they waited for Haku to wake up since he was more harmed by the lighting since he was in the air and not grounded like the Uchiha and the Uzumaki's during the strike. However, soon the sound of hundreds of footsteps could be heard coming towards them, suddenly at the end of the bridge they saw a small army of thugs with Gato being in the back with a wicked smile on his face as though he had played them all.

"Gato what are you doing here!"

"Well Zabuza since you Ninja are so expensive to pay for and since you and everyone else here are so tired from your fighting I decided that I'll just kill you and collect your boundaries you all have on your heads."

"Haku...how healed are you…" The demand was simple and yet the boy knew what his master wanted and he nodded getting up.

"Good, now Gato I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were this stupid... Mind if we have a truce while I get rid of some trash."

The demon nin spoke to the overweight man before looking over to his enemy in for permission to form a the temporary truce, who only nodded since there was one thing ninjas always agreed; never betray them since it usually never ended well for the person.

"Mind if I join you, haven't really gotten to stretch my legs since we just got here." Naruto asked as he stepped forward towards the giant mob of bandits joining Haku with Zabuza.

"Sure, just don't get in our way…"

And with that all three nins charged the giant army of chakra less army, Zabuza was like his namesake charging in and swinging his sword as he completely sliced of the bandits into pieces. Haku meanwhile was disappearing to and out from his mirrors hitting the points that immediately killed the bandits with precise precision. Naruto meanwhile looked like he was performing some kind of dance always easily dodging the bandits attacks and slicing his kunai into their throats causing them to die from blood loss.

It seemed to be a race to get to Gato while also killing as many people in the process until the only ones left were Gato himself and the ones that choose to run at the sight of the terrifying killers attacking their fellow bandits.

"No this couldn't be possible…"

Gato spoke with a shaky breath, Naruto being the one that won their little race and was next to Gato about to end him.

"Ohh foolish Gato you always were the fool…"

The blond then got right in front of him and shoved his Kunai right into his heart, while doing that he looked right onto the eyes of the man and his eyes suddenly changed to reveal his dojutsu.

"You…."

"That's right Gato, you sadly forgot the powers you were working against and now its cost you…"

The last sentence was nothing but a whisper with Gato being the only one to hear it and see the change in his eyes as his faced took the image of fear as he no lay dead on the floor after Naruto let go of his body.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A lot of things happened after the fight, first the adults had raided Gatos mansion of all his valuables, Zabuza and Haku took quite a bit, while so did Kakashi and Kushina as payment for the increase in difficulty of the mission, through a lot of it still whent back to the people of wave who celebrated the death of Gato and the completion of the bridge.

After that everyone piled in cleaning up the bridge of the dead copses; most of the bodies which were bandits and Gatos were buried in one huge hole using earth leases while Zabuza buried Raiga and Ranmaru for the little respect they had for each other while also taking the Kiba blades with him.

Now everyone was back at the bridge on side was team Kakashi and Team Uzumaki on the other side were the people of wave along with Zabuza and Haku who were also packed but were going to travel later in the day.

"Hey kid.."

Zabuza spoke as he looked over to the smoking genin who seemed to be just chilling as everyone else(minus the Uchiha and a certain genin sword women) were smiling and waving at the crowd cheering them goodbye.

"Haku tells me that you encountered another ice user before us, got any idea where they could be."

"Last time I saw her she was heading towards the island of Aredale, their the soon to be queen is from what I hear an ice user as well, it's a rumor but then again that were she was last heading." While it was a lie, nobody but the smoking blond knew it as such since he couldn't reveal that he personally knew her since it would raise some unwanted questions and it was in fact the soon to be queen herself though he did know that some survivors of the clan were their form what Elsa had told him once...

"Heard that place was some safe haven during the bloodline purges, would make sense she would go there, probably to see if any of her clans survived…. thanks for the information kid."

The boy didn't acknowledge the words of the older ninja though the group of people there could tell he wasn't ignoring the man as he merely nodded a little and continued to smoke his cigarette.

With that the two groups went off, the two ninja squads heading towards their village to report while the rogues were heading off to what they knew the island that Naruto mentioned earlier.

"Well I doubt will being seeing them for a while...or at all" Kakashi spoke as he read from his little orange booklet as they three hoped from the trees, it would only take them a handful of days to get back into fire country then when it took nearly three times that amount towards the land of waves thanks to slowing down towards civilian speed.

"Yes however we all grown from this ordeal, some more than others..." Kushina spoke as she looked over towards the pink haired kunoichi who blushed at the praise while the her flame haired son merely scoffed with slight pink in his cheeks.

Not only did Sakura get much stronger then she was before, Menma had also grown; while not as much in strength he seem to have matured during the now complete mission as he didn't seem to be as bad as terms he was with his brother, it wasn't good mind you but the once great separation between them seem to have gone a little smaller than it was before.

"So what do our cute little genins plan to do once we back in the village?"

"Train"-Karin

"Train"-Sasuke

"Train"-Menma

"Train"-Mito

"Train"-Sakura

"Teach Suu how to fight and spy on the other genin teams."-Naruto

The last comment caused everyone to look at the blond in surprise or a raised eyebrow at his response.

"What I've always spied on other teams, also our teams going to have every advantage I can get for the chunin exams since I plan to figure out how to summon Suu so she can help us in a fight."

"Naruto you do realize how rude and distrustful it is to spy on fellow leaf shinobi teams, and how did you find out the chunin exams were coming up."

"Oh sue me it's not might fault they can't figure out someone spying on them, I mean team Uzumaki over their didn't know I was spying on them since they were formed into a team and they have a sensor."

"What!"

"Oh shut up you guys never noticed!" The blonde said waving them off while Suu walked behind him happily with her bucket in her hands and wearing her yellow raincoat; her body had shrunken to that of someone more their age then one of and older women.

"Anyway that reminds me Sasuke you have full access to the Uchiha library right?"

"Yes why..?" The Uchiha asked as his eyebrow raised, the question was random and it peaked the group interest since their had to be a reason to bring it up.

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow some Anti-Byakugan seals so I can spy on team 8 and 9 since both had members of the Hyuga clan."

"And what makes you believe the Uchiha clan has any of those.."

"Please Sasuke were both not stupid we both know that the Uchiha and Hyuga were never on the best of terms since the founding of the village I wouldn't surprise me if the Uchiha designed some seal to prevent the Hyuga from spying on them."

"Far point...yes our clans have those seals however I will only lend them to you if you comply with a request.."

The Uchiha asking for a request brought slight shock to the answer of the black haired boy; with him being the prideful boy he was to request instead of demand something of someone else.

"What that?"

"Help me obtain a summoning contract."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

END


End file.
